Gatton Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = A Sudden Fantasy!? |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) |cast = Yūichi Iguchi Nozomi Yagi ("Mai Yamato") Kosuke Endo ("Shido") }} is the monster born from data of the fighting robot game Gekitotsu Robots, and is based on its final boss, Gatton. As recorded by CR, Gatton is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Vernier, Kaiden and Poppy. Character History Origin The boss of the Genm Corp. game Gekitotsu Robots, the character of Gatton was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Gatton's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Initial Emergence Over five years after Zero Day, the Gatton Bugster emerged from Mai Yamato's infection, possessing her body without breaking out to dance through the streets, only fully emerging when confronted by the CR Riders. He overtook her body like a Bugster Union and fought Ex-Aid Robots Action Gamer Level 3. Overwhelmed by his use of Iron-Body and Muscular Energy Items, Gatton retreated into Mai's body to recover. He later reemerged to target Mai's dance performance hall, but was brought into another battle with Ex-Aid before Genm Zombie Gamer Level X interrupted. Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 then entered the fight, throwing Gatton around with mystical telekinesis and various other attacks before hitting both him and Genm with Taddle Critical Slash, destroying Gatton and freeing Mai. Gatton's debris were collected by Genm into the Gashacon Bugvisor to help complete Kamen Rider Chronicle. Level 40 Advancing to Level 40, Gatton emerged from Neironzu band member Shido alongside Level 20 Motors and Level 40 Kaiden. Engaged by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer, supported by , Gatton and Kaiden quickly fled, leaving Motors to be pacified. Confronted by the Kamen Riders at the Seito Stadium, Gatton was engaged by Kamen Rider Brave Hunter Gamer Full Dragon Level 5, who destroyed him with the Drago Knight Critical Strike. Soon after, however, Gatton was revived among all component Bugsters through the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado as Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced. Kamen Rider Chronicle Serving as a boss within the Kamen Rider Chronicle game, Gatton finally appeared alongside Vernier and was defeated by the Ride-Player Nico Saiba, earning her the Gashatrophy of Gekitotsu Robots. Personality He acted like a robot much of the time, moving in short, jerky motions and saying his own "vree" sound effects in addition to the piston sounds his body already made while moving. He would also speak in a very technical manner, bluntly stating his action before taking it. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Monster= : Emerging from Mai Yamato's Bugster infection, he was visible in full form during the Game Scope's diagnosis, a first for Bugsters. Despite skipping the Bugster Union stage like other strengthened Bugsters, he took possession of his host like a Union would instead of forming a separate entity, another sign of the Bugster virus's evolution. His weapon is the on his right and a left-hand piston that can fire energy blasts. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 19 - Level 40= Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 24 }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gatton is voiced by Yūichi Iguchi (井口 祐一 Iguchi Yūichi). *His suit actor is Hajime Kanzaki (神前元 Kanzaki Hajime). Notes *Being born directly from Gekitotsu Robots, the three Bugsters that use the Gekitotsu Robots Rider Gashat take their Collabo Smasher and chest armor from this Bugster. KREA-Collabos_Bugster.png|Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) Collabos_robol.png|Collabos Bugster (Proto Gekitotsu Robots) ROBOT BUGSTER.jpg|Robol Bugster *The Gatton Buster's right arm is similar to Birth's Shovel Arm. *Gatton is the only one of the four Level 30 Bugsters to have fought his Level 3 Rider counterpart; in his case, Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? See Also *Robot Gamer - Gatton Bugster's counterpart. *Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) - A Bugster that utilizes the power of the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. *Soji Kuruse - A Next Genome Institute worker that utilizes the power of the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat to become Robol Bugster. *Collabos Bugster (Kamen Rider Genm) - A Bugster that briefly utilizes the power of the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat before switching to Proto Giri Giri Chambara and finally Ganbarizing. Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Robot Monsters Category:Mouse/Rat Monsters